Not so Black
by MPP
Summary: Sirius Blacks first year at Hogwarts finding friends and finding himself.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first fic that I am determined to finish. It is also the first one that I am writing on my own.I own none of the people you recognize and just in case you don't notice some of the people, I don't own anything JK has previously written. I think that basically covers everything. ENJOY!!!

Sirius Black held the mirrors in his hands. The mirrors were beautiful, highly polished silver handles with gold engraving. (a/n: it was engraved and then had gold poured in if that makes an sense)

"Thanks Roma. They're really nice but well, I'm really not so arrogant to need two mirrors. I mean what are you trying to tell me."

Andromeda just laughed "No you prat. Here give me one. " She snatched one out of his hand and said his name into it. Sirius' face broke into a slightly maniac grin.

"That's bloody brilliant."

Andromeda smiled. "I figured the way that you and Potter cause problems this would make it easier to coordinate you 'attacks'"

The smile vanished of his face. "Yea, well, James is going to be sorted into Gryffindor and well, I'm…Black family heir."

"Well, I'm in Ravenclaw. Maybe you will too. If you do then you probably wont get lynched by your parents and you wont get lynched by the rest of your house for talking to a Gryffindor."

"Sorry Roma, but I'm not smart enough. I know some hexes and a couple simple jinxes but you went in to school as close to a genius. I'm not close to that."

"Don't worry about it. You'll make friends in Slytherin." She smiled sadly at him and ruffled his hair. At that moment she realized how lucky she was to be born a girl. She couldn't be made the 'Black Family Heir'. She didn't want it. She didn't fit the bill for it any way. She wasn't in Slytherin like she should have been. She didn't associate strictly with purebloods. No, she wouldn't have made a good heir and as she looked at her cousin she had a vague feeling that her cousin was going to have trouble fitting the role.

"Tell mum that I shall be down in a moment. Hurry before she sends Kreacher up here. I don't want that evil beast touching my robes."

"I will, and you hurry. Your guest were arriving when I came up here and there are bound to be more by now." Andromeda left Sirius in his thoughts.

Sirius wished many times that he was born into his best mates family instead of his own. James Potter was his best mate. Also, a pure blood he was allowed to talk to any one he liked, muggles, halfbloods, purebloods, and one he would like, unlike Sirius. Unlike Sirius, James was allowed to have friends that weren't purebloods. James was going to be a Gryffindor, unlike Sirius. Yet, somehow they were best mates. Ever since they were born they had been practically inseparable.

They were terrors. They locked Sirius' little brother in a broom closet outside. They cut off all his cousins hair, which was especially horrible since they were all girls, and since two of them were about to go o Hogwarts. Any of the pureblood children that ended up at either of their houses would never want to go back. They were always dragged back, but it was against their own will.

There was a knock at the door. Beady eyes and large ears poked through the door at about waist height.

"Master Sirius, Mistress is wanting you downstairs immediately. She says that I am to stay here until the young master is ready."

"Get out of here you beast. I'll be down in a moment."

" I'm not allowed young master."

"Bleeding hell." Sirius murmured as he adjusted his tie. "I'm ready. Let's go."

The day dragged, and dragged, and dragged. Both Sirius and James were under the watchful eyes of their fathers. Neither of whom was a man to be crossed. Both held the high belief that purebloods were the only type of people that should be befriended. The only difference is that James' father was rational and realized that muggleborns were not going any where and that they had to be dealt with and that they were getting more and more common and you were going to have to deal with it… with them.

"How much longer do you think this is going to last?" James asked quietly.

"Dunno mate. Hopefully not much longer. They've been here all day, and some of them have been here since last night. If I have to deal with them much longer then I'm going to go bloody bonkers." Sirius sighed. He was standing in the door way between the dining room and the kitchen waiting for his mother to stop looking at him, waiting for his chance to escape over to James' because even though it was his birthday, he wasn't having a good time.

"FINALLY!" the boys screamed as they loosened their ties and ran up to James' room. "FREEDOM!" They said as they threw open James' bedroom door and stopped in their tracks.

"No one said that you were excused to go boys." said Mrs. Potter, who was sitting on James' bed. The boys dropped their heads and tightened their ties back up. "You should be happy that your father hasn't noticed your gone James, and you Sirius, it's good neither of your parents noticed when I left. Now hurry up and I'll side along you both back with me." The boys conceded defeat as they grasped Mrs. Potters arm.

They slunk quietly back into the dining room and thankfully no one had noticed they had disappeared for a few minutes. They greeted and talked with the adults around the room for another few hours before they were allowed to leave.

"It's to dark to play Quidditch, when was the last time that you went to Zonko's."

"With you James. Do you honestly think my mum would give me the pleasure of going to Zonko's knowing that I would us anything that go against precious Reggie."

"Bugger, no wet start fireworks then I guess. I'm pretty sure that you used them all."

"Yea, I had to last time that I came over. I was supposed to be studying. You think your mum will take us to get our school supplies tomorrow. I got my letter the other day and mine is nervous that if I have my wand too long that I'll hex little Reggie."

"Would you stop calling him Reggie? It's blasted annoying. Any way, what are we going to do. We don't have anything from Zonko's, we don't have wands, we are they only two here, and it's to dark to practice Quidditch. Blasted parents making us stay and watching us the whole time. We couldn't even do anything to your cousins! No offence mate, but that was a waste."

"I'm not going to disagree with you Jamsie. I was bored to tears, but what was I going to do about it. Not like we could risk leaving again. We wouldn't be lucky enough to get away twice with only your mum watching. Roma was there though, she was rather entertaining."

"That's true. It was quite nice of her to decided to tell her sister that she was dating a boy in her house."

"I still don't know why she decided to do that. It wasn't the brightest thing to do. She knew Trix was going to tell her mother I don't understand why she would do that."

"I don't think that she cared much what her mother said though. I think she knew what she was doing. Let's go get some ice cream. Again, no offense but your cake was rather disgusting."

"Again, I agree. Lead the way to the ice cream Jimmie boy."

"What's with the names?"

"Don't ask. Now I demand ice cream." Sirius threw his arm around James' shoulder and they walked the hall down to the kitchen.

Hey, you see that button down on the bottom left. Push it. Then write something. Then see me smile. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **This one kinda sucks to me but I'm just getting the hang of it again. **

* * *

James and Sirius stumbled out of the fire in the Leaky Cauldron. They had barely stood up before the started to run and looked slightly like animals on all fours as they hurried out to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

It was the first time that they were allowed into Diagon alley alone. They had gone alone a few times before but this was the first time that their parents knew about. James tapped the secret brick that opened the wall. He was using his mothers wand and seconds after the secret entrance opened. His mom had charmed it so that he couldn't run around using it outside of the house.

They sprinted through the portal and in different directions.

"Where are you going" they asked in unison.

"Quality Quidditch.Where else would I go?" asked James as though the supply store was the only storein the Alley. "I need to get a broom if I'm going to be the youngest house player in 85 years. I can't be the youngest player if I have an old broom."

"Your not even allowed to bring that to school yet. They aren't even going to let you try out."

"That's what you think. I'll do so well in our first flying lesson that they will be begging me to join the team. Watch, I'll show you."

"Right whatever you say James. Your having delusions. I was going to Ollivanders. Come on. We can always go to the Qudditch store. Plus, you shouldn't waste all your money before you get at least some of the stuff your going to need for school. Ollivanders is probably going to be swamped if we don't get there soon. I don't want to have to wait with a whole bunch of mudblo… dammit sorry bad habit, muggleborns."

James rolled his eyes. "Yea, I guess your right. I don't want you slipping up like that with the store full. That could cause a whole bunch of problems."

They stopped running and walked slowly down that street. They were both going to get new owls, they decided, hopefully a set of brother owls. They stopped for ice cream as they walked and walked into Ollivanders with it dripping down their hands. They were never allowed to get dirty like that when they were with their parents. It wasn't proper. Neither was James and Sirius being such close friends according Sirius' family, that didn't stop them though.

Mr.Ollivander slide into view on a rolling ladder.

"Your kind of creepy sir." Sirius said as he got a good look at the man who just walked up to them.

"Very observant master Black. How are you doing, I assume that you are here to get your wand for school?"

"Yea, James and I are going to Hogwarts this year. James is determined to the youngest house player in 85 years. I tell him that he is mad. Well, I'm babbling, can we have wands now."

Ollivander laughed to himself. "You are not at all like your cousin Bellatrix, more like Andromeda you are. Yes, if you will kindly come over here so that you can be measured up."

A floating tape measure started stretching out all over his body. It went around his wait, his head, his thighs, stretched the length of his arms, between his fingers, his elbow and the tip of his fingers. While the tape measure did it's job Ollivander ran around the store grabbing box after box.

"Enough!" the tape measure fell docile to the floor. "Master Black, 13 in. ebony dragon scales." The wand shot flames "Obviously not, here try this one, its dragon heart strings." Again and again the wands that Sirius was given would either erupt or shoot flames. "Interesting, very interesting, try this one Unicorn tale."

Before Sirius could ever get a proper grip on the wand he felt the warm spread from his fingertips. A small flock of birds shot out from his wand.

"Curious. I would believe that unicorn hair would be a bit to pure for a Black, but stranger things have happened. That will be 5 galleons and 7 sickles."

Sirius glared at him as he took the money out of his pocket and put it on the counter and took up James' now empty seat.

"Ahh master Potter. I saw your father a few days ago. He mentioned that you would be coming in some tme this weekend."

"You know my father?"

"Who doesn't know your father would be a better question. Now, your wand hand."

James held out his left hand.

"Yes, yes just like your father. Now you will need to be measure up." Once again the tape measure jumped to life and nearly attacked James. Olivander glided around the small store.

"Enough" and once again the tape measure feel to the floor. "Wand hand once again master Potter." James held out his left hand and Ollivander shoved a wand into it. "Mahogany, 11 inches phoenix feather."

James felt the warm spread through his body. The smirk that hit his face was matched almost immediately by Sirius. James just had one of those smiles that spread around the room. White sparks flared out of the tip of the wand.

"Brilliant" James whispered.

"Yes, yes, that will be 9 Galleons."

"Why was his only five and mine nine."

"Because that is how much it costs. You can pay it or you can take your business another place."

James shrugged and paid the money. He wasn't poor, far from it, but he just wondered. They were sparking their wands as they walked down the street. Witches and wizards looked at them, but no one said anything. It was the Potter and Black boys. They didn't want to be involved.

The boys spent a few hours at Quality Quidttich. James emptied about half of his pocket on a new broom and Sirius just rolled his eyes. He knew James was never going to learn, but neither was he. He was next in line buying a new pair of beater gloves.

The line for robes was long. There were only two witches fitting and five boys waiting.

"Potter and Black still in seperable I see."

"Malfoy, still a git I see."

"Manners, manners Black. I am still in touch with your mother and your aunt. Actually I'm about to enter into negotiations with your uncle for Narcissa."

"WHAT! She's just starting third year and your graduating. Are you mad?"

"The wedding wouldn't take place until her seventh year."

"But Bella's older, she isn't even betrothed yet. Her father isn't going to let you get engaged to his youngest daughter with the oldest and middle not even betrothed yet."

"You need to pay more attention to your mother when she speaks young Black. Bella is engaged to Lestange. They are to be married this coming summer."

Sirius' jaw dropped. He thought he heard something like that from his mother but it wasn't very often that he listened well to what she said.

"Mr. Malfoy, here are the robes you requested. You can pay u pat the front o the store. Have a good afternoon sir." Lucius smiled slightly and walked away.

"I can't stand him. I hope he doesn't end up as head boy or something. Isn't he in the same year as Roma."

Sirius nodded his head. He was concentrating on the tallish sandy haired boy that was leaning against the wall reading.

"Oy, who are you?"

The by looked up slowly and looked around. There was no one near him. "Oh, Remus and you ?"

"Black, Sirius Black, first year this year and this is my best mate James Potter. What about you? Oh, and what's your surname. I didn't catch it."

"Lupin" Remus said quietly looking Sirius and James. He was taller then both of the boy and could tell that he was a bit older then them both. "Yes, it's my first year but I'm nearly twelve. I was very sick last year and wasn't able to go last year."

"Well, bugger that. What house do you think your going to be in. I'm going to be in Gryffindor. My whole family has been and people even think that I'm a descendant of Godric Gryffindor. I don't know about all that but it wouldn't surprise me."

Remus shrugged. "I guess probably Ravenclaw would be my first choice. I wouldn't mind Gryffindor or Hufflepuff either. I don't think that I would fit in very well with Slytherin but honestly I'm just glad to be going."

"Well, why wouldn't you be going. I mean you are a pureblood aren't you?" Sirius stood up straighter and puffed his chest out as he spoke. He hadn't intended to but old habits die hard. James smacked him in the head.

"Sorry my friend here is a prat."

Remus looked down at his book quickly. "Yea, yea it's ok. Umm well, if you lot would like to go before me that's fine. I have no problem with it. I, umm, well I guess I'll see you on the train." Remus walked to another room of the store and at in a chair there.

"Prat." James rolled his eyes at Sirius. "You don't want to be like your family and yet you go and talk to some one like that. Sometimes I really just don't know what to do with you."

"I didn't do it on purpose. It just came out like that." Sirius was looking down at his shoes. James was the only person that could really make him feel guilty. He acted as if he was to his parents but deep inside he knew that he couldn't care less.

"He seemed nice too." James and Sirius stepped on the stool to be measure and once again they were attacked by living tape measures.

* * *

A/N: You like? You no like... you review any way. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still don't own anything in here. Sadly. I do own some other stuff that isn't in here, but that has nothing to do with anything. ENJOY!!

* * *

Remus walked out of the robes shop a few minutes after the two other boys. They had seemed nice until the taller one, Sirius, if he remembered correctly, started talking about blood. Remus was a pureblood but he didn't fit in. He would never fit in. He was happy though. He was getting to go to Hogwarts. He never thought that he would be able to go because of his condition but he was going and that was all that mattered to him. 

Remus stopped and looked at the window of the owl shop. He sighed sadly and reached in his pocket. He would love to have an owl but knew he couldn't afford it. He looked at his reflection in the window. He was tall and had sandy brown hair. His eyes were green with yellow specks and gold around the edge. They looked like animals eyes to him. He smiled slightly at the thought. There was good reason for that. Other than that he looked healthy. Healthier than usual because the full moon wasn't for another three weeks and he would be at Hogwarts by then.

The sky was starting to get dark. Remus blinked. He didn't remember ever getting back to the Leaky Cauldron. He had drifted off again. It tended to happen when he started think about the night that it happened. It was one of the effects of never being able to talk to any one about what he was. He would lose track of time and just wander. It was one of the many fears that Remus had about going to school.

"Have you been waiting long mum?" Remus asked as he sat next to her in the small tavern. Remus love eating here. It wasn't often that he go to eat out, they weren't poor but because of his condition they tried saving as much as they could. Just incase. Just in case a cure was to be found. They wanted to have enough to get it.

"Not to long honey. Did you lose track of time again?" Remus nodded he was looking at the hag n the corner. It looked like it was trying to eat liver through a pair of fishnet stockings. "Stop staring dear. It isn't polite."

"Sorry, hadn't realized I was staring. Have you ordered yet?"

Miranda smiled. "20 ounce porter house, rare right?" Remus smiled. " I got chicken alfredo. So how do you feel about going to school."

"I'm excited, kind of nervous. I met to boys in my grade. James and Sirius I think were they names."

"Potter and Black? You met them? What were they like?" Miranda was nervous. Those boys could be trouble, together or separate.

"The shorter one, James, I think, was really nice. He talked really fast though. Sirius, I couldn't really tell. He seemed nice but, there was just something weird about him. He, I'm not sure. He seemed like he was torn between himself and his brain. I don't know if that makes any sense but that's what it seemed like."

"You think he was nice. That would make sense on why he seemed torn to you. His family isn't exactly the nicest group of witches and wizards."

Remus thought about that. It seemed like it would make sense. Tom brought over his steak and potatoes and his mothers chicken.

"Don't worry Remus dear. You're going to love Hogwarts." Remus smiled a small smile.

"I know mum. I know I will. I'm just a little nervous, that's all. I, I just don't if I'm going to be able to make friends. I'll feel guilty about keeping things from them and, and, well, I don't know, I don't like keeping secrets from my friends.

"I know but you know what happens when they find out. It's up to you what you want to do, but don't forget that he has made all these arraignments for you and you don't want to lose the opportunity."

Remus took another bite from his steak and thought it over. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Lily was amazed when her letter showed up. She didn't believe it however. That is until The letter turned into a flock of birds. Her mother and sister screamed her father just stared in disbelief and Lily laughed and chased the birds out the window. It was two weeks until the 1st and she was going with her mother and sister to Diagon alley to get her things for school. 

"Mum hurry, the Leaky Cauldron is right here." The dingy little pub was sandwiched between two other stores..

"Lily, are you taking the mickey. There is a sports store there. I don't see any pub."

Lily looked closely. "Mum it's right here." Lily slipped into the pub and disappeared from her mothers sight.

"Lily. Lily! LILY JESSICA EVANS WHERE ARE YOU!"

Lily's voice floated from inside the pub. "Mum, I'm right here. Can't you see me. I'm just inside the door." Lily couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. She reappeared a few seconds later and grabbed her mother and sisters hands and dragged them into the Leaky Cauldron. " I told you it was right here."

The three women looked around carefully. The pub was dark and dingy, but even through that there was a sort of friendly feel through the room. "Oy, you going to come in or what?" asked the man behind the bar.

"Yes, um we were wondering how to get to Diagon Alley sir?" Lily asked shyly.

"Aye, muggleborns I see. I'll show you how to get to there, come on follow me. The name is Tom by the way?" Tom showed them out the back and how to tap the bricks to get to the road.

Their eyes were wide and they stared into the alley for a few seconds amazed.

"Well ladies, lets get going we don't have all day." Petunia walked with her nose up. She would jump every time some one would walk to close to her.

Lily couldn't have cared less that he sister was making herself look like a jerk. There was a pet shop with some of the most beautiful owls that Lily had ever seen. The artifact shop, the ice cream parlor, and then finally the one place that she wanted to see, the wand shop, Ollivanders. Lily started to walk over to the door but before she could open it her mother grabber her by on of her long pigtails.

"Lily, I don't think they take our kind of money, do you know where we go to exchange it. Lily stopped, her mother was right.

"No, I don't. The letter didn't, doesn't say anything about it." Lily was reading the franticly as she walked.

"Ow, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Could you tell me where the bank is. I, I've never been here before." Lily looked up at the boy she had walked into. He was slightly tall with sandy hair. He pointed at the big marble building.

"It's run by goblins. Be firm. I'm Remus."

"Did you say goblins? I'm Lily by the way."

Remus laughed a little. "Yes, goblins. They wont hurt you or anything they are just a little, hm how should I put this? They are difficult sometimes and need to be dealt with firmly that's all. Good luck."

Lily walked in with her mother and sister in tow. Her sister shrieked and her mothers jaw dropped when she saw who, or what, was sitting behind the row of desks. Lily tried not to show her surprise.

"Excuse me, um, I need to change this to wizarding money. She took out five twenty pound notes and handed them to the goblins. In return she received twenty gold coins.

"Each one is worth approximately five of your pounds." said the goblin in a raspy voice. Lily nodded quickly and thanked the goblin.

"Mum I'm leaving. I don't want to be in this freak world. I want nothing to do with it. It's not normal. SHE'S not normal. I want to leave and I want you to come with me. Something is going to happen to you if you stay here with all these wierdos."

Lily sighed. "It's ok mum. I'll meet you later. It would be easier I guess." Lily gave her mother a hug and shrugged at her sister. She walked with them back to the Leaky Cauldron and sighed softly as she watched them walk away. It would never be the same between her and her family.

* * *

A/n: Hope you guys are liking it so far. Should have he next bit up soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

James and Sirius made there way to Flourish and Blotts to pick up the books that they would be needing. They fought through the crowds that had been steadily growing since they had arrived a half earlier. To get into the bookstore was a fight, and trying to find some one to help them with their books was like pulling teeth. Sirius, finally tired of asking people to help him setled down with a book. When James looked over and saw his friend immersed in "How To Hex Your Parents" he settled down with this years edition of Qudditich through the Ages.

Sirius looked up from his book every so often, always hoping to find some one who worked there that didn't have twenty other people surrounding them. After about half an hour of doing this something caught his eye. She was a very pretty girl with long red hair and great green eyes. She was standing down the aisle from James and him speaking to some one helping her get her books. Sirius immediately elbowed James who wouldn't look up until he saw the first goal of the Championship match between Hungary and Guatemala in 1767. When he finally looked up the older gentleman had left and the girl was walking over to them. Sirius immediately ran his fingers through his hair and James just stared.

"Hi, umm, I was wondering if you could help me use this money. I, I'm not wizard born and I haven't a clue how to use it." said the girl with red hair to Sirius and James.

"Of course Lovely. I'm Sirius Black, and the fellow who is drooling is my best mate James Potter. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name Beautiful." said Sirius.

"Oh, how stupid of my, I'm Lily, Lily Evans." said Lily as she stared at her shoes, smiled and rolled her eyes all in one movement.

"Well, Ms. Evans I'm sure my mate James her would be delighted to help you. Wouldn't you James?" asked Sirius as he elbowed James in the ribs. Suddenly James shook his head out of shock and stammered on, playing with his wand in his hands.

"Why yes of course. Umm, the bronze ones are Sickles, no I mean they are Knuts and, well, the gold ones are Galleons and they..."James stammered on hopelessly as Sirius stood in the background laughing. Meanwhile James managed to flick his wand just right in his hands to

"You've lit my skirt on fire!" screamed Lily. Sirius quickly put it out with a bit of water as James apologized.

Another girl, apparently drawn by the commotion came over and put her hand on Lily's shoulder. "Hey Red," said the girl "What's the problem here?" The girl was tall and he chestnut hair fell to the middle of her back, her light brown eyes glittered as she looked at the two boys.

"Well, I asked these two prats how to use the wizard money, because, well I don't know. That one tried to explain it to me and lit my skirt on fire and that one is just laughing like it is the funniest thing that he has ever seen in his life." explained Lily exasperatedly.

"Well, how about this, I take the one with the girly hair, and you take the one that looks like he has never seen a brush before?" suggested the girl.

"I brush my hair, Jenna." spat James.

"It doesn't look like it Potter." replied the girl, Jenna, tartly. "I don't want to fight," sighed Lily

"I just want to get my things for school and I need to learn how to use this blasted money."

"Well, come on then Red, I'll help you with that no problem." Jenna put her arm around the shorter girl's frame and they went to the counter to pay.

"My name is Lily, by the way." suggested Lily as they were on line.

"Oh, ok Lil. I'm Jenna Prewitt. It's going to be my first year at Hogwarts too, hopefully we will be in the same house. I really hope that I'm in Gryffindor, but I think my family will be a bit upset. Most of them have been in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I'm pretty sure you have no idea what I'm talkin about so I'll explain it." with that Jenna went into a quick overview of what each house was like.

Meanwhile James and Sirius finally got some one to help them with there books. "I can't believe Jenna was here. I thought she was studying abroad for school. To keep her from getting in any more trouble with us. " said Sirius as he grabbed the last of his books.

"I don't care why she is here. I don't like it. She's going to get me in trouble again."James ruffled up his hair to make it look even messier then it already did.

"Come on lets go get on line. " suggested Sirius, and so the boys got on line just as Lily and Jenna where leaving.

"Wait a minute" whispered James hurriedly as he dumped all his books on top of Sirius's stack. He ran out of the store just before Lily and Jenna could disappear into the crowed and shouted

"I LOVE YOU EVANS! " Lily turned around and glared at him. Words couldn't even express what she was thinking. James walked back inside and took his books back. "I like her." He said defiantly, daring Sirius to say something. Sirius knew his friend better and just laughed.

* * *

"How do you know them?" asked Lily as her and Jenna came out of the Apothecary shop.

"Who, James and Sirius, oh well both of them are old pure blood families and so am I, so we were kind of forced on each other when we were younger. Most of the time Pureblood families are allowed to speak to only other pureblood families. That's how it is with Sirius's family. James's father can get like that at times but his mother is a darling. His father is alright most of the time. My family doesn't care. If you are a good person you are a good person. Blood doesn't matter." Lily's head was spinning. What was pureblood? Did it make her any less of a witch because she wasn't one?

"No, your not any less of a witch because you aren't pure blood it just means that you aren't from an old family that's all. Only crazy prat families make a big deal about it. Sirius and James weren't picking on you because of that though. James seems to be infatuated with you and Sirius is infatuated with anything that wears a skirt. They are the two biggest pranksters in the universe under the age of thirteen. If they meet up with Mundungus Fletcher when they get to school they will be impossible." Jenna had a soft briskness about her that made Lily feel alot better.

By the time that they got to the cauldron shop, Lily learned more in those five minutes then she had her whole time in Diagon Alley.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Jenna looking at her watch. "I was supposed to be back in the Leaky Cauldron five minutes ago. My mums going to kill me. Bye Lil see you on the first" with that Jenna was gone in the blink of an eye.

Lily smiles as she walked into the cauldron shop. Lily was amazed by what she saw. She walked backwards and accidentally had walked into another girl walking backwards. "Oh, I'm sorry" stammered lily as she helped the other girl up.

"It's your first year at Hogwarts and your muggle born right?" Lily stared at the other girl "Don't look at me like that. I work here, my parents own the store and almost all muggleborns walk in with that same look of awe on their face that's all. Sometimes I still do and I was practically raised in this store. I'm Lindsey by the way."

The girls face shined. She had curly blonde brown hair and he cheeks still had their baby fat. "I'm Lily, could you help me?"

"Of course, that's my job." quickly Lindsey grabbed Lily a cauldron and helped her pay. "I'll see you on the express on the first then Lily." said Lindsey smiling.

Lily walked out onto the cobble stone street with cauldron in hands, books in the cauldron and wand in pocket. She had two new friends that she could sit with on the train, and she learned about the houses that she could stay in. Now all she had to know was the sorting, but right now she didn't care. She strolled happily to the Leaky Cauldron and walked out to the busy streets of London which she knew would never seem the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily stared out the window, her emerald eyes mesmerized by the rolling green pastures and the sparkling blue sky. She had never seen anyplace in England look this grand, and only in Ireland has she seen pastures this green. She looked around the compartment in the train she was in and wondered how her new school would be. As she stared at the clock that was spinning rapidly backwards, she heard a voice that snapped her out of her daydreams. "Hi...Lily?" Lily spun around, eyes fearful and saw the same long and lanky chestnut haired girl that she met at the bookshop. Lily smiled sheepishly.

"Hello...you're Jenna right?" she questioned. Jenna smiled and bowed "The one and only Jenna Prewitt. So, is it ok if I sit in here with you? All the other compartments are full and you are the only person that I know that I can stand." Jenna smiled and Lily motioned for her to sit down.

"So...you're from Muggle Surrey?" Jenna asked Lily as the red head gazed out the window.

"Oh...yeah.."Jenna had waken her from her daydreams again.

"You seem pretty interested in the country side. I'm guessing you've never been out here before."

"Well, no," Lily said shyly. "I was born in Ireland, and I moved to Surrey when I was three or four, I've never really gotten to travel much, so this is, extraordinary for me." she explained. Jenna sat back and took one of her books out of her trunk, Lily continued to gaze out the window. The hills slowly turned to farm land and little sheep and cattle wandered in the distance. There was a gentle knock on the door and a lady with a food cart strolled by. Lily, not knowing what anything on the cart was politely declined, while Jenna bought the lot.

"Here, try this," suggested Jenna as she handed Lily a chocolate frog. Again, picking up Lily's unasked question Jenna responded with out hesitation. "No, they aren't really frogs, they have a jumping jinx on them, and like muggle chocolate, they are shaped. That's all." As the girls ate the chocolate frogs, Jenna tried to explain the basics of the best sport in the world, Quidditch.

"It really isn't that difficult, just stay on the broom and do what you have to do. I'm going to try out for the house team next year. It's a dumb rule that they one let first years on the team." Again, a raping at the door made the girls stop their conversation and look to the entrance. Lindsey stood there with a big smile and a smaller boy stood behind her. "Can we sit in here? Two boys thought that it would be terribly amusing to puch dungbombs under the compartment doors of random compartments. So, can we sit here?"

Lily smiled graciously and Jenna moved towards the window to allow them room to sit. "Lindsey, Cauldren, right? " asked Jenna. Lindsey smiled and then pointed to the boy next to her. "Yup and this is my cousin, Peter Pettigrew." Jenna smiled and the topic of discussion went to the sorting.

"So, how do they sort you any way?" asked Lindsey. "I don't know. I heard that it was something terribly hard." replied Jenna with a mischievous look in her eyes. "What do you mean by sorting?" asked Lily. She knew that there were four different houses, but it had never occurred to her how the students got placed.

"Every year the students get put into four different houses. Ravenclaw is for the smart one, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Gryffindor for the bravest. Those are the only one that normal good people get put into . The other one is for slimy, underhanded, deceitful little berks. It's Slytherin." Jenna explained. "I'm going to be in Gryffindor."

"I'm probably going to be in Ravenclaw." said Lindsey. "Me too," agreed Lily. "It would be nice to get into Gryffindor though."

"I'm going to be in Hufflepuff." replied Peter sadly. Lindsey looked at her and rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be her cousin? Why did her mom have to tell her to stay with him. Just WHY?

* * *

At the end of the train was a compartment with only one boy in it. He was reading a book, that some of the fifth years had read. He was basically relaxed, happy that it had passed and enjoying the ride into a new life. Suddenly, the door flew open and slammed shut and two boy were pressed up against it trying to hear out. One had long black hair and the other had glasses with hair that stuck out every which way. Neither seemed to notice the little boys sitting in the corner.

"He couldn't have seen where we went in. HE isn't that smart. The slimy little git." said the boy with the longer hair. "Who knows, that git knows cursed not even the seventh years know. Plus, he's a tattling little prat, remember when we looked him in the shed." said the other boy.

Finally Remus Lupin spoke up. "Who are you talking about?" He asked. The other boys had been so involved in their prank that neither had realized he was there.

"Well, hello Remus. How are you doing?" asked James.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Just someone we knew when we were younger."

"If you don't want him in here I could put a spell on the door so you can open it from the outside." Both boys smiled and quickly agreed. Remus stood up and did the charm. It wasn't hard, and the other two boys settled down quickly on the opposite side of Remus. "So, why did you want to hex him?" asked Remus cautiously. James and Sirius told him the history of them and Severus Snape. The rest of the journey went well for the three boys and for the first time, Remus believed he would have friends.

* * *

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry momentarily. If you have not already done so, please change into your school robes, leave your trunks on the train they will be taken to the school separately. Thank you." a voice announced over the magical inter com. The three boys looked at each other anxiously. They quickly changed and as they finished they could feel the scarlet train slowing.

"Well, mates," said Sirius with a grim trying to cover the anxious look on his face "I guess this is it. Let's go."

They made their way out of the compartment on to the darkening platform. A large man with a long black beard was signaling over to all of the students. "Firs' Years over 'ere!" He bellowed above the head of the students.

The three boys worked their way through the massive crowd that jostled the three smaller boys. When they finally got to the man they realized that he wasn't, normal. "Bloody hell!" exclaimed James. "He's huge."

The three boys stared up at him in amazement. He smiled down at them pleasantly. "Hagrids the name." he said to them. "I'm the gamekeeper here."

"I'm Sirius Black," said Sirius haughtily. "This is my best mate James Potter, and this is our new friend Remus Lupin."

He called me his friend, Remus though to himself. He considers me his friend. Remus smiled a genuine smile as the giant looked down on the sandy haired boy.

"Remus Lupin, I think I've heard that name before." said Hagrid to the young boy. "Ah yes, now I remember you the one with the special arrangements, well it's good to meet you. I'll see you all later at the Sorting." with that Hagrid strode away to the edge of what looked like stairs and addressed the crowd of waiting first years. The three boys didn't listen to a word that he said.

"What special arrangements?" James asked. Remus's smile faded as quickly as it came and his eyes shadowed quickly.

"Umm, well, umm, my mum, she's been sick lately, and well, I'll be going home some times to see her." he stammered as he thought up a lie to tell his new found friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." James apologized. He looked truly sorry. Sirius didn't look as convinced. He looked at Remus curiously, but shrugged his shoulders and decided not to say anything. He didn't think he would want to go home if his mum was sick, then again, his mum was the mother of Satan. That he was sure of.

The boys weren't aware of it but as they had their conversation they walked slowly down the stairs that Hagrid had been originally addressing them from. They didn't realize that they had been walking down to the edge of the lake until.

"Hey watch out!" yelled a girl that Sirius had just bumped into. The yell shook the boys back into reality and they gasped. "Every one get into a boat. No more then four in a boat. No tippin', no leanin' over, every one in." bellowed Hagrid again. The boys scrambled in and were joined shortly after by a dark haired boy with black eyes and a long hooked nose.

"Great," growled Sirius "Hello, Snivelly, how are you?" he said with mock cordiality.

Severus Snape, or Snivelly, rolled his eyes. "I'm not any more thrilled to be here with you then you are that I'm here. I would rather be in Dumstrung, but my mum wouldn't allow it." He sat down opposite of Sirius and James and next to Remus. "Who are you and what are you looking at?" he spat at Remus.

"I'm Remus, why do you want to know?"

"I would watch who you are talking to like that Remus, I'm Severus Snape." He continued talking at Remus while James and Sirius plotted.

Sirius and James heard from James's father of the giant squid that lived in the lake, and they were both very excited to see it.

In the blink of an eye Snape was being held over the side of the boat by his wrists by James and Sirius. Remus was sitting in his seat, not knowing whether to laugh or to call for help, when a tentacle reached up and out and sucked Snape's shoulder and dropped him back in the boat. James and Sirius were in tears from laughter and Remus was trying very hard not to join them. Before Snape could hex either Sirius or James the boys caught the first glimpse of the castle. None of them knew what to do.

They all stared in awe of the miraculous site that was Hogwarts. There were innumerable towers and turrets jutting to amazing heights. The stars twinkled and the light was caught in the thousands of windows that made the whole castle look like a star that crashed into the earth. James, Sirius and Remus looked at it with untold respect, thinking that it would be impossible to ever remember all of the hallways and tower and how to get around. Little did they know that they would write the map of the school and the grounds.

Severus Snape looked at the school too. He thought that it was going to be his haven from his father. The safety that he would never have, and that he might find a family that would take care of him. Little did he know that he would find the family. Whether or not that family would take care of him was to be seen, but as a haven this castle was not. Little did he realize that the degradation that he had to suffer at home would follow him, the tormenting and torture would chase him through the rest of his school life.

The boys in this boat were bound together whether they liked it or not. They would have to deal with each other for the next seven years of their lives.


End file.
